1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a package, an electronic device, a method of manufacturing an electronic device, an electronic apparatus, and a mobile body.
2. Related Art
In the related art, with regard to vehicle body control in a vehicle, and own vehicle position detection of a car navigation system, or in an electronic apparatus such as a digital still camera, a video camera, and a portable telephone, and a mobile body such as an automobile, an electronic device such as a vibrator, an oscillator, an acceleration sensor, and an angular velocity sensor, in which a functional element is accommodated in a package having an internal space, has been used. In the electronic device package that is used in the movable body and the electronic apparatus, high air-tightness is demanded to improve the function of the functional element. For example, as described in JP-A-2004-266763, there is known a package in which a through-hole that communicates with the inside and outside of an internal space is provided, a sealing material is disposed in the through-hole, and the sealing material is melted to clog the through-hole, and thus the internal space is air-tightly sealed.
However, the through-hole that is provided in the package described in JP-A-2004-266763 has a shape (tapered shaped) in which an inner diameter gradually decreases from the outer side of the inner space to the inner side thereof when viewed from a cross-section of the through-hole, and a metal film (metal coating) is provided on the entirety of an inner peripheral surface of the through-hole. According to this, when the sealing member is melted at the inside of the through-hole, there is a concern that the melted sealing member climbs up the inner peripheral surface of the through-hole, and thus the sealing member may flow out to a surface of a first main body, which is opposite to an accommodation space portion (inner space), from the through-hole. Therefore, there is a problem in that when poor sealing occurs due to deficiency of the sealing member inside the through-hole, or when cracks occur in the first base body due to heat of the sealing member that is extruded, air-tightness of the accommodation space portion may be damaged.